El ultimo deseo
by Akiba-Chan
Summary: que mas hiriente que saber que todo por lo que habias luchado y que habias dado casi hasta tu vida, se pierda por algun hecho inevitable, en el cual, ni siquiera influiste para que susediese... que la persona que amas, te sustituya por tu reflejo.


_**-El último deseo-**_

_¿Qué será de verdad lo fascinante? Obteniendo al fin lo que querías, con el pesar del precio pagado, y enterarte de que todo se perdió por la escasez de compañerismo… saber que no valió la pena y que hubiera sido mejor jamás haber hecho nada. Vivir fríamente en los brazos de la decepción, la soledad, y la ansiedad por algo que sabes que jamás fue, es y será tuyo. Es de verdad incongruente pensar en aquella persona como tu amante, es cierto… estoy locamente enamorado de él, pero él no me ve como su hermano de vuelta, no me ve ni como al pequeño Al de antaño… quizá para él solo represento una imagen del fallido Alphonse. De vez en cuando pienso que él jamás quiso estar conmigo, en realidad tenía otro sucio deseo que, tenazmente, cumplía bajo la sombra de querer volver a estar conmigo… era despiadado, y no podía hacerlo conmigo presente… me sentía usado, ignorado, muerto…solo…_

_-_Hey, Al. Este invento del ventilador es una maravilla, ¿verdad?- dijo recostado en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en rostro.

-si… de verdad que sí. Últimamente el calor ha estado de verdad insoportable. ¿Has leído el periódico?-

-sip. Suena ridículo el ser devastados por 34° c. pero estábamos aclimatados…-

Habíamos pasado exactamente 2 años juntos… era de suponerse que nos tratáramos hasta con sobrenombres. Así es, Edward no es mi hermano, aunque desease con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera. Era tan parecido a mi hermano Edward… resultaba hasta sorprendente que se llamasen de la misma manera; y como si eso no fuese suficiente, eran idénticos físicamente. El cabello, la forma de peinarlo, el color de su piel, su altura, su forma de vestir, su aroma… excepto los ojos… los de mi hermano eran azules, un azul tan claro que resultaba hasta pasivo, mientras que los de Edward eran de un dorado un tanto especial… tan provocativos como intimidantes… totalmente opuestos, tan excepcionales que con una sola mirada eran capaces de llevarte al cielo o al infierno…

Ese era mi hermano, testarudo, imponente, sensible, astuto, estable, maduro, alcohólico, cariñoso… y sobre todo tranquilo…

_-oye, Nii-san… ¿Qué harás hoy?-_

_-lo de siempre, Al… quedarme en casa. Quedarme despierto hasta la media noche tratando de concluir de una vez por todas mis investigaciones…-_

Al solo guardó silencio. Que quedaba después de escuchar la misma rutina todos los días… era increíble que hayamos caído tan pronto en las manos del automatismo… era tonto, pero imposible de evitar. En estos momentos, éramos incapaces incluso de madrugar; hasta me había tenido que acostumbrar, madrugar solamente me traería más sueño… al menos temporalmente.

_-¿aun con esa vieja investigación? De menos esta vez intenta irte a la cama temprano… confío en que cuando regrese te encuentre en cama. ¿Está bien?...-_

_-lo intentare, pero no prometo nada. Últimamente me he visto muy avanzado con esta investigación y pretendo acabarle rápido. Si no me acuesto temprano, es porque quizá lo concluya esta noche. ¿No te molesta?...-_

_-no entiendo mucho sobre eso…no intentes mentirme, si hay algo para lo que no eres bueno, es mentir. Así que no me decepciones. ¡Suerte! Y nos vemos…-_

_-ve con cuidado, Al… planeo que regreses entero.-_

_-ajajá, ¡claro Edward!... ¡ah! por cierto, me pagaran hoy, así que posiblemente traeré comida. No prepares nada. ¡Adiós!-_ se oyó de fondo un Alphonse muy animado.

Después, un enorme silencio acabo con la poca cordura del mayor, si es que alguna vez tuvo tal cosa… haciéndolo caer en desesperación; por último, en un melancólico pero discreto llanto.

_No puedo seguir así… cada vez me recuerda más y más a mi hermano menor. Lo trato igual que a mi hermano, soy tan egoísta que hasta llegue a decirle de la misma manera. ¡Pero no es él! No puedo tratarle igual, porque no es él. No puedo llamarle igual, porque no es él. Y sobre todo… no puedo quererlo igual. Ya estoy totalmente arto de estos estúpidos reflejos, ¡no llevan a nada! No basta con solo traerme a este mundo, sino que también me tortura con las personas que viven en él… podría tolerar a uno que otra persona conocida, incluso al teniente Hudges, pero estoy completamente derrotado con Alphonse Heiderich. Siendo una imagen perfecta de mí hermano menor adulto. Es como si fuera él… excepto los ojos. Azul claro. Solo soy un enfermo esquizofrénico totalmente desesperado por controlar sus fuertes deseos de querer hacer que se conviertan en aquel color pardo de antaño… aquellos ojos pardos que no he podido ver en más de 12 años. A pesar de que esos inocentes ojos representen mi egoísmo y mi inaudito pecado, me siento en urgencia de verlos nuevamente._

_Alphonse… si supieras cuanto te extraño. Quiero volver a sentir tu piel, a abrasarte, a sentir tu cabello, a dormir contigo cuando tenía fiebre, a reírme de lo inútil que puedes ser cuando se trata de cocina, y sobre todo… a volver a tenerte. Como solíamos tenernos el uno al otro hace 4 años… a recordar esas aventuras que tuvimos cuando solo teníamos 14 y 15 años… simplemente te extraño. _

_Suplantarte por Alphonse Heiderich, además de utilizar al pobre muchacho como un maniquí viviente, de tratarle como tú, de contarle nuestros secretos, de utilizar las mismas costumbres que contigo y lo más doloroso…de mentirle… no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que, si el simplemente duerme, es como verte a ti mismo… que inclusive con la tenue obscuridad de la noche se le obscurezca el cabello, y entonces logro verte a ti dormido… es deprimente, egoísta, inapropiado y sucio. Pero es lo único que tengo para apaciguarme de tu ausentismo… no me queda de otra; y aunque sé que no tiene perdón, lo espero…_

_Solo quiero que entiendas… que mi egoísmo no va más allá de un simple consuelo…_

El joven Elric, al fin se desplomo sobre su escritorio, tomando débilmente el lápiz de su izquierda y comenzando a escribir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su brazo derecho.

_Me siento en verdad como un estúpido, un niñato llorando por su hermano. Como después de una pelea, donde ni verse importa ya. Solo que en esta ocasión, no verse es el problema. ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?..._

Finalmente, un viejo reloj de madera dio las 9 con 15 PM. Dando así por entendido que la llegada de Alphonse estaba más que próxima.

Justamente, al fondo de un deteriorado pasillo, se dejaba ver un muchacho en su escritorio, aferrándose fuertemente a la ya quebradiza textura del lápiz en sus dedos. Era de suponerse que el hilo de sus investigaciones en algún momento se viera afectadas por la falta de motivación. Edward no tenía más que una casi acabada botella de whisky barato, 3 paredes cubiertas casi por completo de libros y un tierno muchacho, cuya única función de este era sacar de sus pensamientos al joven científico… de verdad le resultaba inexplicable el hecho de dejarse decaer por el reflejo de su hermano… pero es que el destino no pudo elegir peor rostro para refrenarlo en sus estudios. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, tenía que lidiar con las estúpidas decisiones del obstinado gobierno nazi; era simplemente intolerable.

De repente, el rechinido de la puerta poco encerada comienza a hacer acto de presencia. Una abrupta alarma al cerebro por fin le dice a Edward (quien yace moribundo sobre el escritorio) que corra a la cama.

Suenan rápidos pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación. Una vez dentro Alphonse, nota a un Edward en la cama.

_-Edward… de verdad eres malo para actuar…-_

_-¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?!- _le grita desde adentro de las cobijas.

_-¿concluirás tu investigación esta noche_?...- preguntó Alphonse, ignorando casi por completo a Edward.

_Edward solo se limito a desviar la mirada, ya incorporado en la cama._

_-…de mínimo quítate los lentes, hermano_…- mencionó taciturno Heiderich, mientras se despojaba del abrigo que traía y se remangaba la camisa.

Era simplemente increíble, Notaba cada leve cambio en mí. A veces me resultaba desesperante que lo supiera todo. Podía tomar beneficio de ello, pero era aun más difícil que engañarlo…

_-…A-Al... lo… lo cie…-_

_- te cumplí, hermano. Traje la suficiente comida como para que quedases satisfecho. ¿Te gusta la comida china?-_

_-…s-si. No te preocupes, puedo comer lo que sea…-_

_-Entonces, vamos a cenar.- afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Lo único que podía hacer Edward ante esa sonrisa, era obligarse a obedecerle. Asintió levemente y se levantó de la cama, encaminándose tediosamente hacia la cocina.

Una vez en la pieza, no le quedaba de otra más que empezar a poner la mesa. Cada vez que comían juntos, regresaba esa histeria en Edward, sobre el sitio a donde iría a poner su plato. Tenía 2 opciones, más sin embargo las 2 resultaban mal en su sentido; siendo que quedaría enfrente o a un lado de él. Quizá para Heiderich ya era común su presencia, pero su acompañamiento para Edward aun era veneno.

Optó rendido por ponerlo de frente, de mínimo así solo tendría que evitar levantar la mirada.

Segundos después, Alphonse llegó con los recipientes ya abiertos y acomodados. Los colocó en medio de la mesa y le dio una taza con té a Edward antes de sentarse. El té se había convertido en su adicción más constante, o por lo menos en Alphonse, quien solo se limitaba a adicciones inocentes y para nada dañinas. Era de esperarse que el adicto fuese el mayor de los dos.

_-puedes servirte lo que gustes, Nii-san- _mencionó Alphonse algo preocupado, puesto que Edward no se había servido absolutamente nada. Era extraño en él que no tuviese hambre, de verdad muy extraño.

_-… ¡s-si! Claro, ya voy…- _afirmó impresionado el mayor. Después volvió a mirar el plato vacío sobre la mesa. Apretó fuertemente los puños. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Al, pero se reprimió. Además, Heiderich ya había empezado a hablar.

_-… ¿no tienes hambre?...-_

_-¡N-No! ¡No es eso!... es que estaba pensando en… en mis investigaciones, me quedé en algo un poco confuso, e intentaba resolverlo. Perdóname si te preocupé. Continúa comiendo_.- gritó en un intento de tranquilizar al muchacho, al momento que se servía rápidamente algo de comer.

Comió como comúnmente lo hace: a montones y en silencio. Quizá sea únicamente el problema de sus investigaciones, pero sin duda, Edward sabia que no se trataba nada más de eso. Cuchareaba torpemente su plato, y un millón de veces se le cayó la comida del plato, inclusive de la boca. Definitivamente Edward no estaba bien.

Una vez acabando de comer, para variar, reinó el silencio. Quizá lo silencioso que podía llegara ser la casa de vez en cuando resultaba hasta agradable; después de todo, se dice que en ocasiones no hay mejor cosa que el silencio. Este caso podría ser "esa" ocasión. Ni siquiera ponerse a hablar de teoría quántica era indicado, aun tratándose de Edward, quien jamás negaría información sobre el mismo.

Solamente se limitaban a mirarse, como si realmente nada importase. Edward, ese tipo de mirada inerte, vacía, poco optimista y para nada inspiradora; de quien se esperaba una mirada pasiva y alentadora, resultó ser la más hiriente. Era patético. Alphonse, quien podría demostrar definitivamente todo lo contrario a Edward, se mostraba preocupado, nervioso, triste y en sí se notaba reprimido. Casi gritaba un abrazo por parte de su interlocutor… más sin embargo no era más que un grito ahogado y aparentemente invisible, siendo este incapaz de ser visto por la única persona capaz de aliviarlo. Resultaba increíble en ocasiones lo idiota y ciego que podía llegar a ser Edward. Pobre e ingenuo muchacho, creyendo vanamente que podría ser consolado… no sabía a quien tenía enfrente.

Era insoportable. Siendo Alphonse lo suficientemente impaciente, logró pararse de la mesa sin decir absolutamente nada; sin duda Edward sintió culpa. Era de esperarse que Edward fuese aunque fuera un poco considerado, después de todo, se encontraba en situación equitativa respecto al muchacho, y muy posiblemente sintiese exactamente lo mismo que él, a diferencia que quizá las esperanzas del otro ya hayan desaparecido por completo. No sé que haría si me enterase de la muerte de mi hermano; me lanzaría de un puente.

_-A-Alphonse… ¿te iras así como así? Es viernes, ¿no quieres hacer algo? Vamos a un bar, yo invito.-_dijo algo apresurado el muchacho al notar la indiferencia de su interlocutor.

Alphonse comenzó a zozobrar. No estaba completamente seguro de ir a embriagarse con Edward, sabía su forma inmoderada de beber, y no quería arriesgarse. Era sin duda una buena oferta... Que mas daba, no perdería nada y podría pasar algo divertido. Ya no se podía saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Edward… se había vuelto increíblemente impredecible.

_-Está bien-_ dijo Alphonse abruptamente. No tardo mucho en regalarle una inocente sonrisa, cuya solo puede ser ofrecida por ese rostro de nostalgia; muy de vez en cuando le hería en lo más profundo a Edward, ¿Cómo podía pasar de algo tan hermoso a algo tan torturador?

Solo 10 minutos después salieron ambos de su apartamento. Ambos completamente abrigados y también completamente serios. Quizá era la época perfecta para salir a tomar un café en vez de una helada cerveza o (en el caso de Edward) vino barato. Eran exactamente esos días en los que se puede sentir un frío insufrible, casi completamente imposible de apaciguar, de alguna forma se sabía que no existían otros en Alemania. Definitivamente extrañaba Risenbull.

Pasaban cada vez más y más calles… todas completamente desiertas. Era extraño… aun no empezaba la tan "deseada" guerra, y ya nadie conseguía salir de su casa después de las 8 y media de la noche. Ahora si se sentía como un verdadero alcohólico saliendo a altas horas de la noche solo por una cerveza, finalmente el vicio había conseguido hacerlo sentir patético…

Era verdaderamente necesario hablar de algo, el silencio lo volvería loco. Trataba mil veces de llenarse la cabeza con cálculos, con recuerdos graciosos, con algún abstracto pensamiento o simplemente sacar una pequeña hipótesis de lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Nada.

_-¿y-ya habías tomado antes?...- _preguntó Edward en un intento desesperado de ruido. La cantina estaba a unos 10 minutos en auto, a pie eran sin duda 20.

_-la verdad no. O bueno, lo he probado, pero jamás he conseguido acabarme un vaso completo. Perdona ser tan aburrido…-_

_-¡claro que no! Eso es admirable. Nunca había conocido a alguien de tu edad que jamás se haya embriagado. Si algún día vuelves a hacerlo, te recomiendo que vayas acompañado, te lo digo más por experiencia que por consejo.-_

El mas joven pensó un tiempo la oración de su, ahora, "consejero".Riéndose por "te lo digo por experiencia" y molestándose por lo de "si vuelves a hacerlo" ocasionándole un poco de miedo por asegurar indirectamente que se embriagaría esta noche.

_-más te vale que no me dejes en la barra llorando por estupideces. He visto lo patético que suele verse la gente así, y definitivamente no lo encuentro divertido conmigo mismo.-_

_-jajá jajá, claro que no lo haré. Te tengo que cuidar, hermano.-dijo gracioso Edward al momento que le alborotaba el cabello._

Pararon en seco. Ambos se miraban a los ojos completamente impactados; Pareciera que lo que acababa de decir Edward fuese lo peor del mundo. Edward aun no quitaba su mano del cabello de Alphonse. Varios segundos después, Edward retiró la mano tranquilamente y se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Agachó la mirada fríamente y continuó caminando en silencio.

Unos segundos después, Alphonse también se Agachó y reprimió un llanto necesario. Captó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se pasó la mano bruscamente por la cara y corrió para alcanzar a Edward.

No se atrevía a decirle algo más. Se limitó a alcanzarlo, pero guardando distancia. Lo suficiente para no verle a la cara en una mirada pérdida. Le resultaba verdaderamente difícil evadir esos tratos de Edward. Era demasiado de "hermano mayor" pero era difícil refrenarse una vez adoptada la postura que ambos se daban mutuamente.

Finalmente llegaron al "dichoso" bar. Entraron, y curiosamente Edward logró comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado; tratando a todos con naturalidad y riendo como si jamás le hubiese dicho o hecho algo. Eso lo mantuvo parcialmente decepcionado.

_-¡hey, Heiderich! ¡Ven acá!-_ le gritó Edward desde muy al fondo. Era impresionante que llegase hasta haya tan rápido. Se le hacía tan desvergonzado que conociese a todos los de la cantina. Pero sin duda, lo mas deprimente fue el hecho de que haya vuelto a ignorar la escena de hace poco. Edward era aun un niño, un estúpido niño. Le sorprendía y le enfurecía a la vez que aun no madurara, considerando así su edad. ¿Qué era de verdad ese muchacho?

_-¿Qué sucede?-_dijo tímidamente el ojiazul.

_-quiero presentarte a mis mejores colegas: Roy y Hudges, Sin duda los conoces. Roy es profesor y Hudges es Policía. Ambos trabajan en la universidad.-_ casi inmediatamente reconoció a Roy, pero respecto a Hudges, trabajó un poco. Quizá lo haya visto antes, pero el hecho de que llevase un uniforme lo desapercibía un poco.

_-Hola, muchazo. Me sorprende verte por aquí, digo, considerando tu personalidad y tu excelente promedio. Seguro fue el Ebrio de Edward quien te trajo aquí a ensuciarte un poco, jajá jajá. Y dime, ¿tu que eres de Edward?...- _mencionó Roy ya bastante influenciado por los efectos del alcohol.

_-mucho gusto. Y-yo… yo soy su…-_

_-¡hermano!-_ interrumpió abruptamente Edward con un tarro en la mano. Ya se notaba algo feliz.

_-¡Vaya! Esa si no la esperaba Edward. Siempre creí que eras un vagabundo idiota y desempleado. Realmente se parecen.-_ rió divertido Hudges.

_-¡claro que no, viejo tonto! Tengo principios, y sin duda vivir en la calle no está en la lista. Voy por otra… regreso.-_

_-jajá jajá ese estúpido Edward. Aun no termino de creer que vivan juntos. ¿Como es posible que fuesen hermanos y jamás los haya visto juntos?, ¿Edward es autodidacta?-_

_-jeje, algo así… sucede que no solemos estar mucho tiempo. A duras penas nos vemos por la mañana y solo nos juntamos para cenar por la noche. Trabajo en las tardes así que…-_

_-¡MESERO! ¡Tráigale una grande al muchacho!-_ gritó Hudges apuntando su tarro de cerveza.

_-e-eh… no, está bien… y-yo… prefiero…- _comenzó a decir algo apenado Alphonse.

Ambos adultos se mostraban algo interesados por la preferencia del muchacho. Verlo tomar era como ver a un gato bañándose.

_-… me gusta muchísimo… el _whiskey…- _declaró al fin completamente sonrojado._

_-jajá jajá, ¡eso es todo, Heiderich! ¡Mesero, ya escuchó! ¡Tráigale una al muchacho!-_

_-¿u-u-una?- _preguntó incrédulo Heiderich_- s-se refiere a… ¿una botella?...-_

_-¡en efecto!-  
-¡en efecto!-_

Gritaron al unísono Roy y Hudges, al momento que el mesero dejaba la botella en l mesa justo al frente del muchacho.

_-p-pero, ¡jamás podré terminármela yo solo!-_

_-¡pero por supuesto que puedes!-_

_-pero jamás en mi vida me he terminado un vaso, ¡imposible una botella entera!- _gritaba espantado el joven ojiazul.

3:47 AM. Misma cantina, mismo muchacho.

Cierto joven de ojos dorados miraba sonriente a su acompañante, quien se empinaba su 3ra botella de whiskey con varias voces de fondo gritando "fondo, fondo"

_-aun no termino de creerme que Heiderich haya sido capaz de tomarse 3 botellas de Whiskey sin convulsionarse o haber ido ya al hospital. Jamás pensé que tuviera tanta resistencia hacia el alcohol. Ni si quiera sabía de ese espíritu. Voy a verlo de cerca, te veo Edward.-_ dijo uno de los compañeros de la universidad de Heiderich, aparentemente también amigo de Edward.

Edward miraba de verdad feliz al muchacho. Sin duda siempre deseó ver a su hermano en plena ebriedad. Acariciaba levemente el vaso donde se tomaba apenas su 3da ronda de vino. El aun se encontraba sobrio. Le había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirle. Se echó el último trago de vino y dejó el vaso en la barra. Tras mirar como su compañero de cuarto cayó desmallado en una mesa, se encaminó hacía él y se hecho encima el brazo izquierdo el muchacho para llevárselo a casa de una vez por todas.

_-¡Edward, no te lo lleves! Se está divirtiendo.- _dijo alegre Hudges._- además, tu sigues sobrio. Eso es un insulto a la cantina, ¿sabes?- _menciono divertido.

_-si lo dejo más tiempo, morirá por sobredosis. Y no puedo irme igual o peor que él. Soy conductor designado.-_ aclaró sarcástico.

_-Ok. Me saludas al pequeño cuando despierte. Nos vemos Edward.-_ dijo Roy un poco más serio.

_-por supuesto. ¡Adiós!-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al fin! Perdonen haberlo hecho tan largo…. Y sobre todo espero y les guste, las personas que normalmente me conocen saben que no suelo escribir nada mas allá del sonadow OwO, pero es que tenía que hacerlo!!! De repente me traume tanto con full metal alchemist! Y se me antojo escribir un fik de estos 2! Algo que no entiendan, que me quieran sugerir o algún insulto… dejen reviews nwn_

_Se les agradece a los que lo lean! De verdad se los agradezco mucho!_

_Atte: Akiba-chan_


End file.
